


Just *What*?

by glymr



Series: The One Where [3]
Category: DCU (Comics), Teen Titans (Animated Series), Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-19
Updated: 2010-03-19
Packaged: 2017-12-23 14:52:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/927802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glymr/pseuds/glymr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Well, there was the one in the Teen Titans Go! universe with the Titans encountering Young Justice as a bunch of kids fighting crime. I mean, just when I thought Tim couldn't get any more adorable, y'know?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just *What*?

**Author's Note:**

> A series of unrelated stories, each based on a prompt that began, "The One Where..."
> 
> The "Young Justice" team in this story is based on the characters from the original comic series, and have no relation to the television show of the same name.

The kid folds his arms across his chest and looks up at Robin defiantly. Starfire has her hands clasped together in front of her face, stars dancing in her eyes as she gazes at the diminutive crime-fighting team. Beast Boy is laughing hysterically, turning into a hyena and back again periodically. Cyborg's eyebrows are up in a "what the hell?" expression. Raven is...disappearing through the doorway, clearly wanting nothing to do with the situation.

"Look," says Robin, trying for a reasonable tone. "You can't *do* this."

"Why not?" says the kid, equally reasonable. "You do it."

"We aren't *kids*!" says Robin.

"Technically, you are," points out the boy. His eyes sweep over them. "None of you are over eighteen."

Beast Boy stops laughing and turns back into himself in order to interject, "But we're all teenagers. That's why we're the Teen Titans!"

The kid rolls his eyes.

"Oh, are they not adorable?" squeals Starfire. "It is the strange girl with the cute little tails of the pig! Except she has dyed her hair black! And this boy is a miniature version of you, Robin! And there is a baby Superman-"

"Super _boy_ ," corrects the kid, "and I'm not a baby!"

"And a tiny Kid Flash!"

"I'm _Impulse!_ "

"And a female Speedy-"

"The name's *Arrowette*."

"Don't forget me!" another little girl materializes next to the group. "I'm Secret!"

"Um, you can't be in the Teen Titans," says Beast Boy. "'cause you're not, like, _teenagers_."

"There are Titans even younger than us," points out the kid.

Robin rubs a hand through his hair. "Look," he says again, then pauses. "What do you call yourselves, anyway?

"The Super Squad!" cries the miniature Superman without hesitation.

"Superboy!" says mini-Robin, clearly irritated. "For the last time! We are *not* the Super Squad!" He looks back at Robin and says, "We're just...just..."

"Just _young_  is what you are," says Beast Boy.


End file.
